Worlds Within A World
by Stultus Stulta Loquitur
Summary: The real story behind Disney's POTC: Who is Molly, Peter, Tara, and Constance? What is Elizabeth's real last name? Will Davy Jones mary Elizabeth? What will happen when Mary Bonnie and Jack find a magical gateway to other worlds? Read to find out. RR
1. Chapters 1 thru 3

Dear Reader,

If you are reading this right now, we would assume that you are a reader and that you are at least in the third grade. If you cannot read this, and are just wondering what all these symbols are, please, do us all a favor and go away. Now, if you are not in third grade or any grade higher than the third grade, please put down this book because it will be too difficult for you. And yes, that includes if you count 1,5,6,3,2,4,7,8,10,9,11… or something similar.

Now, for those of you whom are left, if you hate stories of Pirates, Blacksmiths, The Daughter of a Governor, A Commodore, A Man Named Davy Jones, The Black Pearl, The Flying Dutchmen, Mystics, Mermaids, Syrians, Blood, Phantoms, Curses, Spellbinding, and a ancient magical gateway, then we suggest you put down this book right away, and continue with your happy lives, so you never find out the sad story of Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann (or is it Reed), Will Turner, Constance Smith, Arabella (who knows), Fitzwilliam G. Dalton The Third, Will Turner (Bootstrap), Truman (whatever), Davy Jones, Mermaids, Syrians, Tia Dalma, Jean Smith, Cotton, (As Jack would put it) The Bloody Parrot, Gibbs, James Norrington, Governor Swann, The Crew of the Pearl, and The Crew of the Flying Dutchmen (plus many more). But, if you do like stories of all this, then read on, read on.

NEVER SAY WE DIDN'T WARN YOU!!!

Sincerely,

Constance Smith

And

Captain Jack Sparrow

_**

* * *

**_

_**A Musing of Captain Jack Sparrow and Constance Smith**_

_The Real Story_

I give much thanks to Captain Jack Sparrow, who explained many things, made many laughs, and, in general, was the reason this book came to be. Constance Smith.

And I give many thanks to myself, who constantly made fun of Elizabeth and Will, made me laugh, and poked fun at Constance's endings. Captain Jack Sparrow.

Based on the Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (Screen Story by Ted Elliot, Terry Rossio, Stuart Beattie, and Jay Wolpert; Screenplay by Ted Elliot and Terry Rossio) and Pirates of the Caribbean 2 : Dead Man's Chest (written by Ted Elliot and Terry Rossio). Also based on Pirates of the Caribbean 3 (written by Ted Elliot and Terry Rossio). This book also uses some of the characters from the books in the Jack Sparrow series (written by Rob Kidd, illustrated by Jean-Paul Orpinas, published by Disney Press). Also based on Peter and the Starcatchers and Peter and the Shadow Thieves (Written by Dave Barry and Ridley Pearson, Illustrated by Greg Call, Printed by Disney Editions/Hyperion Books for Children). Based on other books/movies as well, but we don't want to give away the rest of the story! Thank-you mentioned and unmentioned authors/movie directors!

* * *

Table of Contents

Chapter 1: Will Gets Sick.

Chapter 2: Tia's…

Chapter 3: Wot?

Chapter 4: Off She Goes…

Chapter 5: What is Your Plan?

Chapter 6: Elizabeth's Side of the Story…

Chapter 7: The Island of the Pelegostos…

Chapter 8: The Nameless Island…

Chapter 9: The Rum…

Chapter 10: The Poems…

Chapter 11: The Storm…

Chapter 12: Torrents…

Chapter 13: The Bloody Beast…

Chapter 14: Turned Human…

Chapter 15: The Plan is Revealed…

Chapter 16: A New Crew Mate…

Chapter 17: Waiting…

Chapter 18: Drink Up Me Hardies Yo-Ho!

Chapter 19: Run and ROW!!!

Chapter 20: Time to Explain…

Chapter 21: The Box.

Chapter 22: Who?

Chapter 23: Davy and the Threat…

Chapter 24: Constance has a Surprise…

Chapter 25: Siren's Song…

Chapter 26: Diving…

Chapter 27: Diving…WOW! Déjà vu!

Chapter 28: Phantom…

Chapter 29: The Return of Davy Jones…

Chapter 30: Phantoms out for REVENGE (on Jack)…

Chapter 31: Jack's Fate… Dum-da-dum!

Chapter 32: The Books…

Chapter 33: The Cat That Wants to Claw You to Death and the Annoying Hamster That Would Never Shut-Up!!!

Chapter 34: Constance's Parents…

Chapter 35: Training…

Chapter 36: I'm Coming With You…

Chapter 37: Jones's Stay…

Chapter 38: Enemies Unite…

Chapter 39: Defeated…

Chapter 40: The Decision…

Chapter 41: Bad Choice!

Chapter 42: Me! Why Does Everything Have to be My Fault?

Chapter 43: How Close Are We?

Chapter 44: Tia's… WOW! Déjà vu!

Chapter 45: NO! NOT GOOD!

Chapter 46: But You Were… But I Thought… Huh?

Chapter 47: The Spell…

Chapter 48: The Note…

Chapter 49: The Wedding…

Chapter 50: Tara…

Chapter 51: Bartholomew Roberts…

Chapter 52: What in the World Are You Talking About?!?

Chapter 53: Are You Willing To Take That - "SHIP!" – Challenge?

Chapter 54: Captain Sea Sponge…

Chapter 55: Running…

Chapter 56: Attack of the Annoying Younger Brother and the Monstrous Fitzy…

Chapter 57: I'll Be Fine…

Chapter 58: We Need to Get Help… Fast!

Chapter 59: To Tia's… We Seem to Go There A lot…

Chapter 60: Healed…

Chapter 61: Danger…

Chapter 62: The Thing…

Chapter 63: To The Black Pearl!

Chapter 64: The Dream…

Chapter 65: Constance Makes A Deal With Jones…

Chapter 66: We Have Good News!

Chapter 67: Birth…

Chapter 68: 3 Months!

Chapter 69: What Is Your Plan?

Chapter 70: Captured…

Chapter 71: We Can Make A Deal…

Chapter 72: WOT?!?

Chapter 73: Where Is My Heart?!

Chapter 74: Another Deal…

Chapter 75: Flashes…

Chapter 76: Starcatchers…

Chapter 77: Give Those Back!

Chapter 78: Tink!

Chapter 79: Molly!

Chapter 80: Yet Another Deal…

Chapter 81: I Hope Her Wings – To Late.

Chapter 82: Mean Joke…

Chapter 83: Off You GO!

Chapter 84: I WILL - Oh, Hello, Barbosa.

Chapter 85: Um… Tink… Uhh…

Chapter 86: Captain Mary Bonnie…

Chapter 87: I KNOW THAT ISLAND – Oh Boggar!

Chapter 88: Hello Mary!

Chapter 89: To the Cave

Chapter 90: A Gateway…

* * *

Chapter One:

Will Gets Sick

Hello, I'm Constance Smith.

And I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.

We have gathered here today to tell you the real story behind all of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies and books. You see, they only tell you bits and pieces of the whole picture, and we have decided to fill in the blanks. (Constance)

And even more importantly, the second movie was WRONG! I am still alive, and as you will find out later in the story, still trying to pay off my debt… I DID NOT GET EATEN BY A KRAKEN!!! (Jack)

Jack, settle down. (Constance)

Sorry… (Jack)

Now, another reason the movies were wrong is the fact that I am not in a single one of them. Sure, I don't come in until after the second movie, but I am almost positive I won't be in any of the movies in the future… Jack, do you want to start telling first? (Constance)

I would be honored… "Look!" I yelled. Will spun around. We were on an island battling, trying to keep possession of the heart. Will looked, but there was nothing except for sand, trees, and water. Lots and lots of water. I swung my oar as hard as I could and knocked Will out. I was admiring my 'handy work' and trying to think of what to do next when Elizabeth and the rest of the crew ran up next to me.

"Come on Jack, let's get out of here!" said Elizabeth, then she saw Will. Crashing to the ground she cried "WILL! Jack, what happened?"

I hesitated. "He stared at the mill to long. He passed out. I stayed here to watch him… you know… make sure nothing happened to him." I said.

"He looks so ill… he's pale… and cold… I think he might be getting sick. We need to get him help." She said. Two of the crew members picked Will up and carried him to the ship. The rest followed. When they were aboard, Elizabeth asked me "Where is the nearest medicine man?"

I frowned. I knew that answer, yet didn't like it. I stayed silent for a minute, trying to think of how to put it. Elizabeth didn't like how I looked, not one bit. Finally, I spoke up. "Not a medicine man, to say. Closest is a… woman. Yet she isn't really a 'Medicine Person'. More like… Mystic."

There I stopped; remembering my first encounter with the mystic, better known as Tia Dalma. Elizabeth's worry turned to pure dread. She knew that Tia had a 'thing' for Will… and me. Practically everyone did, as a matter of fact. As we sailed to Tia's Island, Elizabeth went to the crew's quarters to think about what was happening. Will, Tia, Jack and a terrible family secret haunted her as she tended to Will, wondering if life would ever improve. (Jack)

Wait, how do you know what she was thinking? (Constance)

Lucky guess… We sailed on, Elizabeth with Will, Myself polishing my pistol, and the rest of the crew fetching that horizon. Very little happened during the trip, except for Elizabeth annoying me, attending to Will, and everyone getting very little rest, which was very bad for everyone (except Will, who got tons of rest and care, besides the fact that I was ready to kill both of them for I had had enough of them to last a life time). Yet the Black Pearl sailed on, and in the morning we would find out one of the most horrible facts we might hear for three weeks… (Jack)

Nice wording. (Constance)

Thank-you. (Jack)

* * *

Chapter Two:

Tia's...

Jack, do you remember where we left off? (Constance)

Tia's. (Jack)

Right… "Come on Jack! Let's NOT do this AGAIN!" said Elizabeth, pushing Jack toward Tia's Shack door.

_(too high pitched)_ "But… No! Even if Will IS dieing, I won't GO!" He screamed, as Anna-Maria prepared to open the door. She flung it open, and they saw Tia kneeling on the floor, looking at something. (Constance)

I do not sound like that! (Jack)

Sorry! I'm doing the best I can. Why don't you say your lines? "Ahhhh… Jack Sparrow… It's been a while… What brings you?" she said, still facing the other way. (Constance)

You do that a little too well… Assuming that she was doing the 'eyes in the back of the head thing', I stepped inside. "Oh, I didn't want to see you… No offense! It was young William that requires your assistance." I said, taking a seat.

They all huddled in and shut the door. Anna-Maria sat in front of it, making sure that I didn't try anything funny. The two men sat Will down on the floor. (Jack)

"Oh… so it was the young William… interesting…" she said as she spun around gazing at him with longing eyes… Jack, why are you walking towards the door? (Constance)

When you talk like Tia… you are scary… you do that a little to well. _(walks back to chair and sits down)_ (Jack)

They talked so light that Jack could barely hear them. He caught the words "looks bad", "deadly", and "wait it out… here". At this he started to polish his pistol, something he did when he got nervous. He never knew how much he actually cared for Will until he was hurt… bad, and it was his entire fault. 'If Will dies, it will be my entire fault… and I can't do anything to prevent it!' (Constance)

Hey! Now you're just making stuff up! What I thought was 'If Will dies, it will be my entire fault… and I can't do anything to prevent it! Yet, I would have peace at last. Besides, a pirate never regrets ANYTHING, especially ME.' (Jack)

Same difference. The crew all went to their own rooms, Jack's on the very highest level, Elizabeth's and Will's Room right below. Will was sick for a total of 3 weeks. During the first week, Elizabeth annoyed Jack. The next week, Jack had to protect Will from a mysterious figure that was out to kill Will… or were they. In the middle of the week, Elizabeth went to get some leaves for Will, remembering a medical trick that might help him. While she was out, the mysterious figure touched Will, and he started to look better. Once the figure was gone Elizabeth came in, and looking at Will, she asked, "What happened… he looks… better." (Constance)

"Didn't see anything," I said, lying. "But I did see the inside of my eye lids." (Jack)

"Oh, HA HA!" she said, dabbing Will's head with a green mix. (Constance)

"What _is THAT_!" I said, referring to the mix. (Jack)

"Oh, this? It's an old medical trick that my father used on me when I got sick." She said while she kept on working. (Constance)

"I've never heard you talk about your parents before… if you don't mind, I think I shall take a nice… long… nap." I said, flopping back down. (Jack)

"Umm" Elizabeth grunted, showing that she didn't. While Jack napped, she tended to Will. What no one knew was that Will being sick was bad for more than one person.

At the beginning of the third week, Will started to look worse, and Jack noticed that Elizabeth didn't look so good, either. Something about her looked different. It took him a moment, but he finally figured it out. She had lost weight. (Constance)

"Elizabeth, when was the last time you ate?" I asked causally. (Jack)

"WHY do you ask?" she said trying to sound casual, but failing, since she looked worried. (Constance)

"You're skinnier than normal!" (Jack)

"The last time I ate was right before we arrived at Tia's." (Constance)

"You have to be bloody daft!" (Jack)

"I'm not proud of it, but if Will dies, so do I!" she said, ending the conversation.

At the end of the third week Elizabeth wrote up a paper and went for a 'walk, just to get some fresh air' as she put it. When she left, Jack peered over the paper. It said:

_**Elizabeth Swann: Last Will and Testament:**_

_**I may not have much to give, but I want to make sure all of my worldly possessions are left in the right hands, even though those hands are a pirate's.**_

_**I leave all of my money to my dearest love, Will, whom never got to see his wife's face after he was done being ill. Please do not blame me for bringing my fate upon myself. If Will were to die during his illness, I leave my money to Jack, so he can always remember the burden that always annoyed him.**_

_**I leave all of my Jewels and books to Anna-Maria, the best friend I ever had.**_

_**I leave my box of poems given to me by Will to Will, and if he dies, please burn it in memory of the souls that were lost in the affair.**_

_**Everything else the crew members of the Black Pearl can split up. If there are any fights over what goes to whom, please burn the item, for I don't want any fighting over something as daft as that.**_

_**I give all of my things away with much love, and hope you always remember me without any hatred or sorrow. Please do not weep for my loss.**_

_**Elizabeth Turner**_

_**P.S. If Will ever gets to read this, I will see you in heaven. Until then, I love you with all my heart. Never forget that.**_ (Constance)

When I finished, Will sat up. "Ohhhh… my head… What happened?" he asked, rubbing his head.

I didn't want Will to see the paper… yet. He tucked it away and said "You got sick and we took you to Tia's. Elizabeth took a walk. You stay here and rest. I'll go get her." I headed out the door, hoping that I wasn't too late. I may not have liked Elizabeth, but Will would KILL me if I let her die. When I caught up to Elizabeth, she had a sword to her neck, getting ready to kill herself.

"NO NOT GOOD!" I screamed. (Jack)

"Why is this not good, and why do you care? You don't even LIKE me! Will is going to die, and then I will be here all alone, with no husband. I don't want that to happen, so I will kill myself, that way I will be with him." She answered smartly. (Constance)

"WHAT are you talking about… come." I said, and then I walked off. Elizabeth had to wonder what I was talking about, so she followed. We said nothing as we headed toward the house. When we entered her room, she was shocked to see Will standing there.

"WILL!" _(high pitched)_ Elizabeth screamed, running up to him, she hugged him as if he died and came back to life. "I thought you were going to die!" (Jack)

Jack, Elizabeth doesn't sound like that. (Constance)

Sound like wot? (Jack)

"WILL!" (Constance)

I'm doing the best I can! _(mockingly)_ (Jack)

I hate you so much… "I couldn't die! I would miss you so! I wouldn't have it in me." He said smartly. _(Jack makes a gagging motion) _(Constance)

Did you really have to make me relive that part? (Jack)

Yes... "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"You seem so skinny! When was the last time you ate?" Will said.

Elizabeth hesitated. "Just before you got sick." (Constance)

"You wouldn't believe what she was going to do next, mate." I said, looking mischievous. (Jack)

Will just stared at Jack with a look of 'What was she going to do?', and Elizabeth gave Jack a look of 'You wouldn't DARE!!!', and Jack gave a mischievous smile to answer both. (Constance)

"Ask her about the paper on her desk." I said, raising suspicion. (Jack)

"What paper on my desk?" she asked. "I only see blank papers." (Constance)

"Wot? But it was there, just a second ago!" I searched the desk, but what she said was 100 percent true. I turned and saw a paper sticking slightly out of her pocket. "No FAIR! You took it!" (Jack)

"It is MY paper. Besides, why does this small paper matter to you? It's not like it's a Last Will and Testament." She said. (Constance)

Good one. (Jack)

Thank-you… At that last comment he just stared with his mouth wide open. 'She just LIED and was… BELIEVEABLE. Oh no. This means the world is coming to an end. Elizabeth is a terrible liar. Yet she just told a lie and it was… believable. WOW! This isn't good.' Jack thought, stunned. (Constance)

"You lied. Will you can't believe her." I said before storming off. (Jack)

And Will didn't believe her. Jack wasn't that good of an actor, he wasn't pretending to be stunned, and Will knew it. Will tried to convince Jack to help him get the paper away from Elizabeth. Jack down right refused. His words were- (Constance)

"… if you want any help, you're going to have to help yourself, because I won't. I'm not going to risk getting caught and getting killed by YOUR fiancée. Get the paper for yourself and risk everything."

When Will asked me to tell him what the paper said, my response was a laugh and "Do you think I would tell you? I don't want to stir up more trouble than I already have." At this, Will gave in and got the paper himself. (Jack)

The next morning, Will addressed Elizabeth about the paper. "You were going to KILL yourself?"

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO DIE!"

"THAT'S NO REASON TO KILL YOURSELF!"

"YOU DON'T GET IT!"

"WHAT DON'T I GET? THE FACT THAT YOU DIDN'T THINK BEFORE YOU WROTE UP THIS PAPER?"

"NO!!! THE FACT THAT RIGHT NOW YOU ARE BEING STUPID!!! I WAS GOING TO KILL MYSELF SO IF YOU DIED, I WOULD STILL BE WITH YOU!!!"

"DID YOU THINK ABOUT THE POSSIBILITY THAT I WOULDN'T DIE?"

"AT THAT POINT, IT WASN'T LOOKING TO GOOD!"

"SO!!! YOU SHOULD NEVER GIVE UP HOPE! ESPICALLY ON ME! I WOULDN'T HAVE KILLED MYSELF UNTIL YOU WERE DEAD! BUT HERE YOU GO, TRYING TO RUSH THINGS!"

"AT THIS POINT, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY WE WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED! NO POINT IN KEEPING THIS!" Elizabeth yelled as she took off her ring and threw it with all of her might… but this ring was special. It was her wedding ring. She gathered her things and stormed off without even a good-bye or I love you. She didn't even look back. It all of a sudden hit Will - she meant business. She wasn't coming back. He realized that it was too late. 'I should have been more understanding! STUPID! Now she is gone and won't be coming back… it's my entire fault.' (Constance)

Loved how you did the yelling scene… "Wow! That's entertainment! Why so glum, mate?" I said, just trying to make the wound deeper. (Jack)

Will gave him a 'Why must you be so cruel?' look, and Jack answered with a 'Hey! Just doing my job!' look. Will threw him a nasty look, one that you might give Little Jack, and Jack raised his hands showing that he was perfectly innocent. At that gesture, Will exploded. "Well, there is no reason to stick around since Elizabeth has gone, so I might as well go away… it isn't like I'll be missed." he mumbled. (Constance)

"Quite true… it isn't like anyone here likes you, or will give sympathy for your 'loss'." I said. (Jack)

Will packed up his things and drew a paper out. He scribbled something on the paper and left without a word. When he left, Jack peered over it. It said:

**_Will Turner: Last Will and Testament:_**

**_I may not have much to give, but I want to make sure all of my worldly possessions are left in the right hands, even though those hands are a pirate's._**

**_I leave all of my money to my dearest love, Elizabeth, whom never got to see her husband's face after the fight was over. Please do not blame me for bringing my fate upon myself. If Elizabeth were to die, I leave my money to Jack, so he can always remember the burden that annoyed him._**

**_I leave all of my books to Jack, the best friend I ever had._**

**_I leave all of the poems that I wrote for Elizabeth to Elizabeth, and if she were to die, please burn them in memory of the souls lost in the affair._**

**_Everything else the crew members of the Black Pearl can split up. If there are any fights over what goes to whom, please burn the item, for I don't want any fighting over something as daft as that._**

**_I give all of my things away with much generosity, and hope you always remember me without any hatred or sorrow. Please do not weep for my loss._**

**_Will Turner_**

**_P.S. If Elizabeth ever gets to read this, I will see you in heaven. Until then, I love you with all my heart. Never forget that._** (Constance)

I can't believe you memorized all that lovey-dovey garbage… When I finished reading, I thought 'Wow, like husband like wife! He either rephrased Elizabeth's Will, or they think too much alike.' I set the paper down and returned to my seat. "5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" (Jack)

"Oh, Will! I'm so sorry for yelling at you… Will? Jack, where is Will?" (Constance)

"Read that paper, but it is probably too late."

She read the paper and started to cry. "Oh NO! I was such a horrible wife! I didn't mean to hurt him with such mean words!" She went to the table and laid her paper down. She then turned to leave. I knew she was going to kill herself, and didn't stop her.

'YEAH! Two down and one to go! Anna-Maria, watch out.' I thought. "5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

Will walked in and picked up Elizabeth's ring. "She DENTED it!" he said, then left.

"Peace at… Arg! 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

Silence was his answer.

"Yes!!" I screamed.

"Jack!"

"NOOOOOO! WHAT?" I said to Anna-Maria, who had just ran in. (Jack)

That was hilarious! "Elizabeth and Will are injured in the wood… they need help." (Constance)

"WHY should we help THEM?!?"

"Just COME ON!"

"Fine." I said, giving in. "Why do these people always have to ruin my fun, especially when it comes down to hurting _Elizabeth_ and_ Will_?" I mumbled under my breath.

When they got to the wood, it was a nasty site. (and those who have the power to create vivid images and have weak stomachs might want to stop reading from this point on and go read _Little Women_ or _Little Men_ or _How to be a Goody-Two-Shoes_.) There was blood everywhere from Elizabeth's neck wound. Puddles and Puddles of it, so much that she was getting pale. Elizabeth was lying there, several feet off from Will, whose hand was green from a snake bite, and you could see two perfect little wholes, from where the snake punctured his skin. Not only that, but his hand was the size of a small boulder! (So maybe I am stretching the truth, but you get the gist.) (Jack)

Nice visual… "Are you going to help them?" she said.

"I'll go get her."

"Who?"

"TIA!!"

"Oh, SORRY!!"

And so Jack strode off to the house, and when he led Tia to the site, she sighed and fixed it with one snap of her fingers. They sat up and 'begged pardons' and promised never to fight again. (Constance)

"And once again the happy couple is reunited." I said. 'Oh JOY! Back to the drawing board. None down and 3 too go!'

The next day we packed up and as the hours passed, time grew short for Elizabeth. Once we were ready to sail, we said our good-byes and sailed off, not knowing what danger still lay ahead… (Jack)

I love your endings. (Constance)

Doesn't everyone? (Jack)

* * *

Chapter 3:

Where were we? (Constance)

Elizabeth. (Jack)

Oh… Jack had noticed a change in Elizabeth since they left Tia's island. Was it the way she walked? No. Was it the way she spoke? No. Was it the way she lingered around like she had nothing to do? No. If it wasn't the way she acted, then she must have looked different. So Jack took a close look at her and pondered about what was peculiar. Was it her shirt? Her hair? Her skirt? Her necklace? The expression on her face? No, no, no, no and no. Hold it… was that a cloth around her hand? What is she trying to hide… it couldn't be as bad as the mark of Davy Jones. Finally noticing the exact reason, he approached her and asked: …. Jack, your turn! (Constance)

Oh… "Why is your hand wrapped?" (Jack)

"What hand?" she asked, briskly putting both of them behind her back.

"The one behind your back."

"This one?" she asked, pulling out the unwrapped hand.

"No, the other one."

"Oh… this one… why do you ask?" (Constance)

There you go, stealing my lines… "Well, the only time someone has ever wrapped their hand is when they had the mark of Davy Jones… which is very unlikely… or they are hurt."

"More likely than you could imagine." She said as she sped off, Jack at her heels.

"You don't mean to suggest that in fact, you have the mark of Davy Jones."

At this she stopped walking, she didn't move but she had a fearful expression on her face. She rotated around to face Jack, and slowly unwound the cloth until a small black circle appeared on her hand… the mark of Davy Jones. Jack stared at the mark with his mouth wide open and a look of 'Okay, you have to be kidding me!!!' Elizabeth then sat down and so did Jack. They were in the Captain's Quarters. "How… When… Impossible!!" (Jack)

"Not really. You see, my father wasn't the Governor. He was Trevor Reed. My mother was Mary Reed and…" (Constance)

"Wait… you are telling me that YOUR mother was THE Mary REED?" he said with a look of 'This joke ISN'T funny.' (Jack)

"Yes. Today, nineteen years ago, my father was having trouble keeping control of his ship-his crew was thinking of a mutiny, so Jones came to make a deal with him… but he wanted more than my father's soul… much more… so they went down to the Captain's Quarters, and there he saw me and my mother, I being only two hours old. There he decided what he wanted. He told my father that he could have him as the captain of the ship for four more years… but he would have my mother's soul now, my father's soul in four years, and my soul when I turned nineteen. So they shook on it and my mother was sent to the locker. My father realized the mistake he had made, so he sent me to my Uncle's house-the governor's house-and his soul was taken when I was four. I lived with my Uncle till I went with Will and you to be a pirate. Today, I turn nineteen and he will come and claim… my soul." She said with a swallow.

All of a sudden the sky went dark. (Constance)

"What time is your birthday?" (Jack)

"Noon." …Jack, wake up! (Constance)

_(Snore)_ Oh sorry! …"Well, maybe you have some hope; we can turn around and go to Tia's…" (Jack)

"Doesn't Jones only go on land every ten years?" (Constance)

"Yes-oh no! Five years ago Tia said that the last time he was on land was five years ago. You're doomed."

Then they heard screams of "Dutchmen!", "Jones!", "AHHH!" and "We are DEAD MEN!" (Jack)

"Happy Birthday to me." She mumbled as she and Jack ran up the stairs, and then Jack realized he had the sword of Cortez, so he snatched it and followed. But they only traveled up all those steps to find out that it was all a trap… they would see a sight that would make even the men who weren't afraid to die fear for their lives… (Constance)

You need to work on your endings-OW! You hit me! (Jack)

You deserved it. (Constance)

* * *

Buh buh buuuuh! CLIFFHANGER!

But never fear! More chapters are yet to come!


	2. Chapters 4 thru 9

Chapter 4: 

Off she Goes… 

Jack, I can't remember where we were! (Constance)

Have you suffered a recent head injury-OW! STOP IT! (Jack)

Stop what? (Constance)

You're hitting me! (Jack)

You mean like this? (Constance)

Yes. Like that… OW! (Jack)

Where were we? (Constance)

Birthday… (Jack)

Ah… The sight that they saw was one so horrible that anyone that has never even heard of the horrible things that Jones has done in the past would know what kind of a horrible beast he is just by seeing this. All of the crew mates of the Black Pearl were at the back of the boat- (Constance)

SHIP! (Jack)

ship, trying to get away from the crew of the Jones. Unfortunately, Jones knew that they were in the Captain's Quarters, so he was able to head them off. Elizabeth was leading, so he saw her first. His crew was right behind him; totally surrounding the door… they were trapped.

Elizabeth gasped when she saw Jones and his crew. Jack heard her, so he hid his face behind the sword of Cortez… Jones didn't know that he was alive… and wanted to keep it that way.

"Elizabeth, your nineteen years of freedom is up, and you'll be coming with us." Jones said, trying to sound like he was the coolest immortal on the planet.

"Can't we just…"

"I'm not here to make any deals or play around-I am going to a wedding soon and I can't dawdle! I only get to go on land once every decade, and I would like to enjoy my time at Tortuga… Who is that behind you?"

"Oh… no one… but can't you just re-consider…"

"NO! - Is that Will?"

Elizabeth spun around and saw her fiancée standing next to Jack. "Yes it is."

"You know what, I will re-consider… it is either you or Will… take it or leave it?" he said, liking both of the options. "Jack Sparrow? It can't be!"

Jack knew he was caught, so he lowered the sword and smiled the smile he smiles when he is getting ready to try to get out of a sticky situation.

"The sword of CORTEZ! I'll take that!" he said lunging toward it. Jack smoothly stepped aside, causing Jones to miss. He steadied himself and said "If you give it to me I won't take your soul…" and Jack handed it over. "… tonight."

Now that they were doomed, they stood there in silence 'til Jones broke it by saying: "Now, Elizabeth, it is either you or him, and make your choice quick or I will have you both."

"… Me…" she said. Jones handed her two envelopes, one that said Jack and the other said Will. She handed them to the proper owners.

"Come we must prepare." And with that said, Jones grabbed her arm and led her off to the Dutchmen, where she would reside for a month or more before they would reach Tortuga, and the worst night of her life… (Constance)

You're endings are- (Jack)

What? _(raising her right hand to hit him)_ (Constance)

… wonderful… (Jack)

Thank-you. _(lowers hand)_ (Constance)

* * *

Chapter 5:

Where were we? (Constance)

_(sigh)_ Letters… (Jack)

Ah, yes… "What was that all about?" asked Will, missing Elizabeth so very much. _(Jack makes a gagging motion)_ (Constance)

"You don't want to know." I said, opening my letter. It said:

Inviting You to the Wedding of Davy Jones and Elizabeth Swann (Reed)

Jack Sparrow, you and the crew of the Black Pearl have been invited to the Wedding of Davy Jones and Elizabeth Swann (Reed). We hope you can make it… actually, you have to come, for if you don't, we will burn down the Faithful Bride and come to claim your soul (oh, wait, I was going to do that any way!).

Here is how it will go down:

The wedding starts at 3'o'clock p.m. sharp on August 14, 1764.

If you are not there on time, we will burn the Faithful Bride down and then Elizabeth will die.

Then we will go after you and you will be sent to the locker.

If you are there on time, you will be sent to the locker after the wedding.

Trust me; it would be wise for you to come down to the wedding.

When I finished, I sighed and noticed that Will was looking at me. Then he opened his letter and read. It said:

Inviting You to the Wedding of Davy Jones and Elizabeth Swann (Reed)

Will Turner, you have been invited to the Wedding of Davy Jones and Elizabeth Swann (Reed). We hope you can make it… actually, you have to come, for if you don't, we will burn down the Faithful Bride and come to claim your soul (oh, wait, I was going to do that any way!).

Here is how it will go down:

The wedding starts at 3'o'clock p.m. sharp on August 14, 1764.

If you are not there on time, we will burn the Faithful Bride down and then Elizabeth will die.

Then we will go after you and you will become part of my crew.

If you are there on time, you will be sent become part of my crew after the wedding.

Trust me; it would be wise for you to come down to the wedding.

When Will finished reading, he sighed and noticed that this was so Déjà vu. Then he realized that I had done the same thing that he had done after reading. Then, we both noticed that there was another page they opened it and saw:

Will Turner This Is Your Warning

Your soul belongs to me, and I will come to claim it at:

3'o'clock sharp, August 14, 1764

You have until then to enjoy your freedom.

_(big black ink blob)_

Only, Jack's said:

Jack Sparrow this is Your Warning

Your soul belongs to me, and I will come to claim it at:

3'o'clock sharp, August 14, 1764

You have until then to enjoy your freedom.

_(big black ink blob)_

It was the old version of the black mark. 'Figures, this sounds like Jones.' I thought, getting an idea in my head, and I knew it would work. Apparently, I had a smirk or something on my face because Will broke the silence. (Jack)

Story hog… "What is your plan?" (Constance)

"PLAN!?! Who said anything about a plan?" I said with a purely evil smile, and I walked off, paper in one hand, a bottle of rum in the other… (Jack)

I hate you. (Constance)

WHY? (Jack)

You're good at ending chapters. (Constance)

* * *

Chapter 6:

GOD! I can't remember a THING! (Constance)

_(sigh)_ Elizabeth… (Jack)

Thank-you… Elizabeth, being one of the main characters of the story, deserves her own chapter. This chapter will include vital information that took place from the time that she got on the Flying Dutchmen to Chapter 17.

Once the Black Pearl was out of site, Elizabeth sighed and thanked her father for his all-around-big-time-total-screw-up. If he wouldn't have made the stupid promise to Jones, wouldn't have made such a daft deal, none of this would ever happen… and she would have been having a good time with Will. She sighed once again and turned around. Davy Jones was right behind her. Startled, she gasped, then (realizing that he was going to do something to her… I mean, why else would he have her aboard…) said "What do you want with me… I am not even of value to you…"

"More than you would know…" Davy said, with a devilish grin, then turned around and strode off… with a satisfactory air around him. Elizabeth stared at him with a look of puzzlement written on her face.

She began to think and was lost deep in her thoughts when Bootstrap walked up beside her. "How are you today, Elizabeth?" He said, startling her.

She stared at him. "How did you know my name- your Will's father, aren't you?"

"Davy told me; Yes."

"Could you tell me what he wants from me?" she asked, finding that her voice had become a whisper.

"He needs something… someone to call his… a bride. Marriage."

She gasped. It all made sense… the papers he made her give Jack and Will, invitations… the way the people acted when they saw her… why everyone was laughing at her ignorance… She was really upset at her dad now…

"Listen, you need to stay calm… act like I never told you what he wants… I have a plan, but you can't let him get suspicious. You need to stay calm, act unaware, and not mention anything to anyone. I'm going to help you get off this boat and back with Will."

"Thank-you so, so much." She said, very, very grateful to have someone on her side on this topsy-turvy old boat.

The time she waited to be rescued drug on and on. She was treated like a princess,- although, I don't think Davy Jones was much of a prince… she was given good meals, a cabin of her own (guarded by two of the strongest men on board, one of them just happening to be Bootstrap), and much respect from the rest of the crew. She was never out of sight for one second… literally. There were at least two crew members with her at a time, making sure she didn't try to run away. She was treated more preciously than all the gold in the world… and she didn't like it at all. She had no freedom, and all of the men kept laughing at her when she wasn't looking. The stupid jail dog had more freedom than she did.

Finally they arrived at Tortuga, all of them walking straight to the Faithful Bride. An hour, then two passed, and it was almost 3'o'clock. Today just happened to be April 14… the day that Jones and Elizabeth were supposed to be wed. Finally, they saw the Black Pearl coming to port. They stopped just before the shallows, and didn't let anyone off the boat. Jones had had enough. "I'm tired of waiting. They were late, and I will do just as I promised to do in my invitation." With that said, two men struck fire to the Faithful Bride. Then Jones turned to Elizabeth, and without saying a word, pulled out a whip. Elizabeth screamed for Will, for Jack, for anyone's help as the whip tore into her flesh. (Constance)

Well, it's better, but it still needs work. (Jack)

* * *

Chapter 7:

I remember where we are! (Constance)

It's a MIRACLE! OW! (Jack)

"Where are we going?" asked Will angrily as he and Jack walked up the stairs onto the deck. (Constance)

"Find out for your self." Jack replied, pointing to the on coming island. (Jack)

Will stared hard at the island… he had seen it before… but where? He turned to ask Jack the name of the island, but Jack was two quick. (Constance)

"Keep the ship ready." He said flatly as he took a boat and rowed off with some of the other crew members. (Jack)

Will kept the boat ready… and when Jack and the crew got back, Will knew exactly what island they had gone onto… because of the tribe of cannibals chasing them. As soon as they were all on board, they sailed as fast as the masts could take them… they didn't want to be near that island.

"What did you need from there?" Will asked Jack once they were a comfortable distance away from the island. (Constance)

"That is for me to know, and you to never find out." He replied with a devilish grin, walking into the Captain's Quarters. (Jack)

* * *

Chapter 8:

The Nameless Island…

Okay... not remembering... (Constance)

Shocker... Nameless. (Jack)

Ah... Will never did understand why Jack wanted to go to that in particular island… it was just another one of Jack's mysterious secrets…

They traveled for a few days before they arrived, and those days were very uneventful. Once they arrived, Jack and a few crew members (once again) got off and left Will behind. (Constance)

Before they left, Jack told Will "Try not to do anything… stupid…" (Jack)

And as they left, Will called out "I won't!" but then he muttered, "…let you have any rum until we find Elizabeth." (Constance)

So THAT'S what he was muttering. Bloody Will... (Jack)

This was one of Jack's greatest mistakes. He remembered it for his whole life. His mistake was: leaving Will behind… alone… with the rum. (Constance)

I'll never forgive him... (Jack)

* * *

Chapter 9:

When Jack returned, he saw Will push the last barrel of rum over board.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ANYTHING STUPID!" Jack yelled, watching the last of the rum sink to the bottom of the ocean. "WHY IS IT SINKING?!!?" (Jack)

I wanted to start... "I cut holes in the barrels so that they wouldn't float… I mean, what good would it do to throw them over board just so you could scoop them right back up?" Will said in a very calm voice. (Constance)

Oh, wah... "But WHY the RUM!?!?!?" (Jack)

"Motivation purposes... You won't get any rum until we reach Tortuga to rescue Elizabeth. Sorry!" (Constance)

"Motivation purposes, Elizabeth… I DON'T CARE ABOUT ELIZABETH!!! I JUST WANT SOME BLOODY RUM!!! THE ONLY REASON WE ARE GOING TO TORTUGA IS TO MAKE SURE DAVY JONES DOESN'T HAVE MY SOUL!! AND WE WERE GOING TO HELP ELIZABETH, BUT MY PLANS ARE SINKING TO THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN!!!!!" (Jack)

"What were your plans?" Will asked. (Constance)

"As of right now… non-existent…" Jack said, storming off to his Quarters. (Jack)

Not one of your best endings. (Constance)

Better than yours- I swear, I'll kill you if you don't keep your bloody hands off me. (Jack)

* * *

Yet another cliffhanger... more to come:)


End file.
